The Road Trip
by Joltz
Summary: A strange and hopefully funny story. Read it! I command you! (Cross between Animorphs, Zelda64:OoT, Pokemon, and Goldeneye 007)
1. The Begining

Hi all! I know this is a crossover, but the only thing you need to know about is animorphs, because the rest of the characters are very screwed up! This is a series and there will be more! Muahahahahaha! Read the summary below if you don't know what Zelda64, Goldeneye, or pokemon are! :^) 

The Legend of Zelda Link, Ganon, and Zelda are from the Zelda games. Link is the hero of time and has a bunch of cool weapons. Zelda is a princess. Ganon is short for Ganondorf, and he is a bad guy out to kill Zelda and Link (but not in this fic.) Mainly based on info from Zelda 64. They each have a piece of the triforce, which makes them very powerful. Goldeneye 007 James Bond, Natalya, and Trevelyan are from this game/movie. James is a good guy hero, Natalya is sort of his sidekick, and Trevelyan was once 006, but then he turned evil and is James' enemy. Pokemon Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu are from pokemon. Ash is 11, Misty is 13, and Brock is 14. I think. They are all pokemon trainers. Pikachu is a pokemon. I will have more pokemon in the fic. 

#1 The Beginning by fantom and golden-i 

Link, Zelda, and Ganon were sitting on the floor of hyrule castle. 

Link: I'm bored Zelda: There's nothing to do. Ganon: well, we could blow up the castle and..... Zelda & Link: NO!!! Link: We can use the triforces to bring people here. I vote we bring the animorphs. Those guys rock! Zelda & Ganon: Ok 

suddenly the animorphs appeared 

Zelda: My turn! I want the pokemon characters. Pikachu is sooo cute!!! Ganon: eeew! Link: Ok 

suddenly Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu appear 

Ganon: You just had to invite them, didn't you Zelda: It's my castle, I can invite whoever I want.~sticks her toung out at him~ Link: I think it was a good idea. Ganon~rolling eyes~: you think everything Zelda does is a good idea. Anyway, it's my turn. I want people with lots of weapons and evil plans. 

suddenly James Bond, Natalya, Trevelyan, and Barny appeared 

Barny~singing~: I love you, You love me..... Everyone: Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!! Ganon: It's barney, the ultimate evil!!!!! Run!!! 

Link stabs him with a sword and throws him out a window 

Marco: Okay. Now that were here, what shoul we do? Ganon: I know! 

suddenly a bright flash of light engulfed them and they appeared in a touture chamber. 

Zelda: Ummm.....No. 

They appear back in the castle 

Link: I've got it!! 

Suddenly they appear in the middle of a field with hundreds of monsters closing in on them 

Cassie: heck no! 

They appear back in the castle. 

Rachel: I have an idea!! Everyone else: What!!!! Rachel: Lets hijack a bus. Everyone else: ok 

Suddenly they're on a city bus 

Jake: not a bad setup Ash: Cool. Leather seats Brock: There's even a bathroom. 

suddenly everyone realizes that the bus is moving 

Ax: Who is driving? 

everyone looks forward to see pikachu steering and bulbsaur on the gas pedal 

everyone: Aaaaahhhhh! 

Ash, Cassie, and Jake rush forward. Ash grabs bulbsaur and Cassie grabs pikachu, while Jake takes the driver seat. 

Pikachu: Pika pika pikachu *I'm in love!* Bulbsaur: Bulba bulba *With who?* Pikachu: Pika pikachu pika pi *with Cassie! She's hot!* 

meanwhile..... Jake driving the bus. 

Link (to jake): have you ever drivin a bus before? Jake: of course not. Link (to jake): Do you know what your doing? Jake: of course not. Link (to jake) do you know where your going? Jake~slams on the brakes~: where are we going? Link: Lets go around the world! 

everyone looks at him 

Rachel: in a bus? James Bond~rolling eyes~: We'll keep that in mind, Link. Ash: You can't travel around the world in a bus, stupid. I vote we go to the bahamas. 

everyone looks at him 

Ash: what? Marco: How 'bout some votes from the sane people now. Rachel: I know! We could travel cross country! Visit vegas, L.A., run out of gas and cash, starve to death on some god for saken rock..... Natalya: Speaking of cash, how much do we have? Jake: I have 5 bucks. Marco: I have 3 cents. Ash: i have 200 yen. Cassie: what's the american equivlant to that? Ash: a nickel Tobias: so were pretty much broke. Everyone: yep Ganon: Hold on everyone, we'll be right back.~He grabs Trevelayn and leaves~ Zelda: Back to the money situation.... 

15 minutes later Ganon and Trevelyan come back with 10 sacks of 100 dollar bills. 

Jake: Did you two rob a bank? Trevelayn: Us? Rob a bank? Of course not. Ganon: Actually it was the mint. Trevelayn: There's no challenge to robbing a bank. everyone else:Sighhhhhhhh. Misty: Ok we got cash, now lets go. Zelda: Wait. Ganon, Trevelyan, go return that. Ganon: Heck no. I aint starving to death just because you guys are cheapskates. Link: We have a more honest way of making money. Trevelyan~sighing~: Okay. I suppose it's better that we dont get arrested anyway. 

Ganon and Trevelyan go back to the mint 

Brock: Ok, so how are you too gonna make cash? 

Zelda and Link put their hands together and all of the sudden there are 10 sacks of money in the cargo hold. 

Cassie: How did you do that? Link: The triforce gives us magic powers. Marco: Dude, i gotta get me one of those. Link: The only way you'd get one is if you killed one of us. 

Marcos eyes lit up 

Zelda: Um, Link? I don't think you should have told him that. Link: If you have to kill one of us, kill ganon. Zelda: But we'd be ok if you decided to not kill any of us. Link: Yeah. Just so you know, if you try anything, I'll run you through. Ok? Marco~thinking hard~: yeah, sure, whatever. Ganon: Were back! Lets go! Marco: Yeah! You drive Jake-man, and I'll make ya a fake license. Jake: Man marco, I didn't know you could make a fake license. Marco: everybody has to have a hobby. Jake: Alright then, were going! everybody else: Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! 

an hour later after driving in scilence 

Marco: Dude, this is boring. Tobias: Lets turn on the radio. Marco: I pick the station. 

everyone groans. Marco turned on the radio. Suddenly barny came on the radio and began to sing. 

Radio: I love you...You love me.... Everyone : Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jake: Make it stop!!!~Veers off the road and the bus tips over~ 

One hour after that Jake, Marco, and James Bond are looking over the damage of the tipped over bus. 

Jake: Ok. all we have to do is tip the bus back up, then push it to the nearest gas station. 

The 3 look around. They're in the middle of what appears to be desert. 

Marco: Look! Right next to where we crashed! There's a sign! James Bond~Reading out loud~: Nearest gas station-150 miles. 

James Bond, Jake & Marco: ^%#%@%$@@%$%&*!!! 

to be continued....... 


	2. Slow But Steady

The Road Trip part 2: Slow but Steady by Fantom and Golden-i Where we last left off, Jake had crashed the bus 150 miles from civilization. Now they have to push the bus to the nearest gas station. Even though the crash was caused by the ultimate evil, Barney (also known as the other white meat), and his horrible singing, everyone was pretty pissed at Jake. As I was saying it was Tobias', Ax's, James Bond's, And Natalya's turn to push the bus. 

Tobias~panting~: I am going to kill him. Ax: Prince Jake is a wonderful leader, but he sure sucks at driving. James Bond: We can't be too hard on the boy. If we were driving, we would have crashed too. That @$%^#$ Barney. 

everyone shudders at his name 

Natalya: I may be able to hotwire the bus so that we can drive it again. Tobais: Then do it! 

Meanwhile, inside the bus, several interesting conversations are being held. 

Marco: I'm telling ya, Jake, it'll work! Trust me. I know these things. Jake~looking at his fake license~: Marco, it says I'm 43. Do I look like i'm 43? Marco: Ummm......do you want me to suck up or tell the truth? Jake: %$@%$@!!! Cassie: Don't worry Jake. You don't look a day over 35. Jake: Thanks Cassie I.....wait a minute. Does that mean I could pass as a 35 year old? Cassie: Ummm......do you want me to suck up or tell the truth? Jake:^%#$%%$$!!!! 

Ganon: I'll kill you!! Link: For what? Ganon: For what you called my mama! Link: A Gerudo theif? Ganon: Yeah! Take it back or I'll kill you! Link: But your mom was a Gerudo theif. Ganon: She was not you.....wait a minute. She was. Oh well. I'll still kill you!!! 

Link draws his sword and ganon reaches for his, but discovers it's missing. 

Link: looking for this?~takes Ganons sword out from behind his back~ Ganon: %$#@%!@! Wait! I still have...... 

Ganon takes off his boots as link looks on in confusion. 

Ganon~swining his socks over his head~: Sock Numchucks!!!!! Link: Aaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!! Ash: Knock it off you two! The last thing we need is blood stains on the seats. I'ts a new bus! No bloodshed until it's at least 3 months old! Ganon & Link: Yessir. Ash: Now seperate! 

Ganon walks over to talk to Trevelyan to discuss plans of world domination, and Link and Ash go over towards Marco, Cassie, And Jake. 

Pikachu: pika pika pikachu pi. *vinewhip me in the back.* Bulbsaur: bulba? bulbasaur? *what? why?* Pikachu: pikachu pika pi pikachu. *Cassie works with animals. If I get hurt It will give me a chance to get close to her.* Bulbsaur: bulba bulbasaur bulba. *What if Ash tries to help you.* Pikachu: pika pika pi. *You'll distract him." Bulbasaur: bulbasaur bulb. *No way! Ash'll get me in trouble.* Pikachu: pika pikachu pika pi pika pi. *I'll get you out of it. Trust me.* Bulbsaur: bulba bulb... *what if Ash* Pikachu~screaming~: pika pi!!!!! *Screw Ash!!* 

everyone on the bus looks up 

Ash: Hey!!!!!!!!! Jake: What did he say? Ash: Nevermind. Pikachu: pika pika pika pikachu? *so will you do it?* Bulbsaur: bulba bulba bulbasaur bulb. *i'll think about it.* Pikachu: Pika!!! *#@!%$$#%!* 

And there are still more things going on on top of the bus..... Misty, Rachel, and Zelda are laying on top of the bus trying to get a tan. Brock is watching. From a safe distance, of course. 

Brock~hiding behind a rock a ways away from the bus~: sighhhhhhhh. Were traveling with 2 gourgeous babes and as luck would have it their both violent psycopaths with boyfriends. But they are babes. ~looks back into his binoculars~ 

Misty: It is so good to be traveling with girls again. Rachel: I don't know how you stand it. Brock and Ash seem so dense. Misty: They are. Espically Ash. Zelda: Then why do you have a crush on him. 

All is silent for a minute. Then.... 

Misty: I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!!!!!!!! Rachel~wispering to Zelda~: She likes him. Zelda~wispering back~: it's obvious. Misty: STOP WISPERING ABOUT ME!!!!!!!! Rachel: Chill, girl. He likes you too. It's painfully obvious. Zelda: Yeah. I don't need to use magic to see that. Misty: Really? I mean, tough. I don't like him. You guys are just screwed up. Zelda & Rachel: WE ARE NOT SCREWED UP. Misty: Yes you are. I'm going in. Good day. ~Leaves~ Zelda: I have an idea. Rachel: What? 

Zelda and Rachel begin wispering to eachother. All of a sudden, the buses engine starts. 

Everyone: Yay!!!! 

15 minutes later....... everyone is inside the bus. Including Brock, who now has permanet scars, as the girls found out he was watching them. 

Natalya: The good news is that the bus starts.~turns the key and the engins roar~ Everyone else: Yay!!!!!!!!!! Natalya: The bad news is that, until we get a new engin, we can't go over 20 m.p.h. Everyone else: %$@#$@$@%$!!!!!!! 

Suddenly bulbsaur vinewhips pikachu in the back 

Ash: Bulbsaur!!!~grabs him and takes him to the back of the bus for a talk~ Cassie: Pikachu!!!~grabs him and begins to bandage his cuts.~ Pikachu: pika pi!! *hell yeah!!* ~smiles and winks~ 

Suddenly a bullet wizzes past Links head 

Marco~shoving a gun into Trevelyan's hands~: It wasnt me!! It was him!! 

Link punches marco in the face as the bus very slowwwllllyyyyyy begins down the road 

Will Marco try to kill Link? Will pikachu flirt with Cassie? What are Rachel and Zelda planning? Will Ganon and Trevelyan try to take over the world? Will Brock actually get a date? Will Jake crash the bus again? Will Ax ever be featured in an epsiode? All these answers and more in the next epsiode of "The Road Trip." (better than "to be continued" huh?) 


	3. The Love Tester Of Doom

The Road Trip part 3: The Love Tester of Doom by Fantom 

When we last left off, the gang was slowly driving down some backroad in the middle of some desert. And they were going very slow. Verrryyy slow. Reallllyyyy verrrry slllloowww. All because of Jake. And Barney, but we won't get in to that now. As they near the gas station/really suckie mini mart, the gang is split up and talking again, which, as we know, always turns out to be disastrous. Marco, Jake, Tobias, and Ax were chatting, Rachel and Zelda were plotting something that could only be described as pure evil, Ganon and Trevelyan were describing their plans for world domination while Natalya and Link threatened to kill them if they tried, Ash, Brock, Misty, and Cassie were talking about pokemon while pikachu tried to get close to her and bulbasaur told him he was very strange, and James Bond was driving because the steering wheel threatened to sue if Jake came within 5 feet of it. (don't ask.) A seeming normal day. Well, um, normal for them at least. But things were about to get weird. Um, relatively speaking, that is. 

Zelda: Rachel, that is so crule. Rachel: I know. Zelda: It's heartless. Rachel: I know. Zelda: They will kill you when they find out. Rachel: They'll try at least, but I know. Zelda: It's perfect! Rachel: I know. Zelda: We could do it to our boyfriends too!!!!! 

Link and Tobias look up. 

Rachel~smiling cruelly~: I know. 

Link and Tobias both turn pale. 

Bulbsaur: bulba bulba bulbasaur! *Pikachu, your nuts!* Pikachu: pika pika pi pikachu! *Come on, vinewhip me again!* Bulbsaur: bulba bulba bulbasaur bulba! *Ash said he'd make me go in the pokeball if I do it again!* Pikachu: pikachu pi pika pi. *I'll talk him out of it.* Bulbsaur: bulbasaur bulba bulb bulbsaur! *that's what you said last time. Besides, what if Ash gives me away! I like it here!* Pikachu: Pi pika pi pikachu. *He won't. Now just do it!* Bulbsaur: Bulbasaur bulba..... *What if Ash....* Pikachu~screaming~: Pika pi pika!!! *The hell with Ash!!!* 

Everyone looks up. 

Ash: Hey!!!!! Cassie: What did he say? Ash: Nevermind. 

Jake: Marco man, what is that junk. Marco: It's chicken noodle soup. Tobias: That's not chicken noodle soup. Marco: Yea it is. Ax: That does not look like the chicken noodle soup I have had. Jake: That's because it's not. Marco: It is chicken noodle soup you guys, ok? Ax: Marco, the broth is very thick. Marco: I like it thick. Tobias: It's also green. Marco: I like it green. Jake: You just added bleach. Marco: I like bleach. Jake: It's posinous. Marco: It adds flavor. Ax: Can I have some? Marco: No. Ax: Why? Marco: It's for Link. Jake, Tobias, and Ax: ssiiiiigggghhhh 

James Bond: The Vikings are going all the way this year. Steering Wheel: No, my man, the Broncos were champs once, and always will be champs. James Bond: Actually, they won the Super Bowl twice. Steering Wheel: Hey, you think I get out much? Anyway, the Vikings are wannabe's. 

James hits him in the center and the horn honks. 

Steering Wheel: Hey! Watch It!! 

James hits him again and looks up to see a gas station/really suckie mini mart. 

James: Hey! There it is!! Everyone: Hurray!!!! Steering Wheel: Thank God! I need to get away from this numskull! You didn't need your wits to stay alive this long, thats for sure. 

James wacks him again and they pull to a stop. Everybody got out. 

James: Yo! We need some help out here! Mechanic: What's the problem? James: You guys can go. I'll handle this. 

everyone walks away, then hears James screaming "1 thousand dollars?!" 

Zelda: We can afford it James. James Bond: Oh, yeah. Could you replace the steering wheel too? Steering Wheel: NOOOOOO!!!!!! Mechanic: But yours is in perfect shape. Steering Wheel: Ha ha ha ha ha!! 

James pulls out a gun and shoots it. 

Steering wheel~dying~: The....body...is..buried....behind....the..porch. Mechanic: Ooooookkkkkkaaaayyyyy then. I'll get you a new one. 

Tobias, Rachel, Brock and Jake went inside. 

Brock: Look! In the corner! Jake: A love tester. Rachel: Lets check it out! 

they walk over to it. 

Tobias~reading~: Bubba the Love Tester. Rachel: You go first, Tobias. 

He puts in a quarter and pulls the lever. 

Love Tester: Your horoscope is that you will have a wonderful, sunshiney day. Tobias: Hey! Your supposed to be a love tester, not a horoscope machine! Love Tester: Oh. Well then your a cold fish. Tobias:%$@%$~kicks the machine~ Love Tester: Ow!!! Rachel: It's my turn. 

She puts in a quarter and pulls the lever. 

Love Tester: Woowee! Your a hot Mama! Rachel: $%#@ machine!~kicks it~ Love Tester: Ow!!! Brock: My turn! 

He puts in a quarter and pulls the lever. 

Love Tester: The girls really love you! Brock: Yeah, that sounds about right. Jake: Wait a minute. What changes the subject, flirts with women, and lies. Rachel: You don't mean..... Jake: Yes....it can only be....~Turns around the machine and opens the back to reveal....~ All four: President Bill Clinton! Bill Clinton: I did not have sex with that women. 

meanwhile 

Link: Boy, I am hungry. Marco: Then have a little of my soup. Link: Thanks, Marco. You rule. 

He gulps down the soup....... 

Sorry, but I have to leave you in suspense. Wait, I'm not sorry! I have the power! I can leave you all on the edge of your seat as long as I want! I can leave you begging for more! I have the power! Hahahahahahahha! Sorry. Sugar and Powermadness don't mix. I'll write more soon. So.... To Be Continued 


	4. Hello? Poison Control Center?

The Road Trip part 4: Marco's Wonderful Chicken Noodle Soup 

authors note: this fic has two new characters in it called Phantom Ganon and Dark Link from Zelda 64. Enjoy! 

When we last left off, James was trying to get a new motor and steering wheel, which he brutally murdered in an angry rage, Jake, Tobias, Rachel, and Brock were having an interesting discussion about politics with Bubba the Love Tester, and Marco tried to kill Link again and this time it might actually work. Now back to the bus.... 

Link had just eaten Marco's Wonderful Chicken Noodle Soup and was starting to feel dizzy..... 

Link: Marco....this junk isn't chicken noodle soup. Marco: You mean you don't like it! See if I ever cook for you again! You don't love me anymore! Link: Wait, you know it's not like that it's just that.....God, what am I saying! What did you put in this! Tell me or I'll kill you! Marco: I can't. It's a secret family recipe. Link: Your family is &^$%#@ up! Marco: What?!! I'll kill you ya....wait. Your already dying. Hahahahaha!!! Link: If....I....live....must....pound..your.....face......in 

Link faints. 

Zelda: What did you do?!!! Marco: What does it look like I did. Geez, your stupider than you look. 

Zelda gave him a killer glare. 

Marco: Man, if looks could kill..... 

Suddenly, he went flying through the gas station wall. 

Marco: .....that look would definitely hurt. Zelda~grabbing him by his shirt~: Call..the..Poison..Control..Center..NOW!! Marco: Yes, mam. 

Meanwhile..... Jake, Tobias, Brock, and Rachel were sitting outside the gas station/really suckie mini mart. 

Tobias: Wait. What happened to Bill Clinton and The Love Tester? Jake~rolling eyes~: Plot hole, Tobias. Brock: There sure seem to be a lot of those in these stories. Rachel: The whole story is a plot hole, Brock. Brock: Oh yeah. Well, what do you guys want to do now? Tobias: Well, what's in the really suckie mini mall? Misty~walking over~: Do you guys have to call it the really suckie mini mall every time you refer to it? Tobias, Rachel, Brock, and Jake: YES!!!!!! Misty: Okay......sorry I asked. Rachel: You should be. Jake: We have to call it that for effect. Brock: Everybody knows that. Tobias: It's mandatory. Misty: Okay, then. Jeez. Brock: It looks like there's a tattoo parlor, a bar, a Super America..... Jake: Boy, those things really are everywhere. Brock: .....and a souvenir shop. Rachel: a souvenir shop? Here? Tobias: Why would anyone want to remember this place? Misty: Well, let's check it out. 

While They're Checking The Place Out, Link Is Somewhere Very Strange..... 

Link: Where am I? Dark Link: Muahahahaha! Link: Dude, what's with the evil laughter? Dark Link: I don't know. It seemed like a good idea at the time. Phantom Ganon: Welcome to the Realm of the Dead, Link! Link: I'M DEAD!!!!!!!! Phantom Ganon: Nah. You might be just almost dead. Link: That's very reassuring. Dark Link: Now that your here, we must give you the tour. Link: Why? Dark Link: So you will see pain, suffering, touture, and eventually go insane and kill many innocent people. Link: Aahhh. So this is how you guys are going to get back at me for killing you in the real world, huh? Dark Link: No. This is manditory. We'll do somthing really evil later. Link: &&^$%#!@!!!! 

Back In The Land Of The Living..... 

Marco: Hello. Is this this Poison Control Center? PCC guy: Yes it is. How may I help you? Marco: Well I accidentally fed my 'friend' poison, and I need to know what to do. PCC guy: What kind of poison did he eat? Marco: Bleach, bug spray, dish soap, rat poison, white out, nail polish, hair spray, green spray paint....... PCC guy: Oh boy. 

I Can't Think Of Anything Different To Say So I'll Say Meanwhile Again..... 

Ganon, Zelda, Ax, Trevelyan, and Ash were gathered around Link's body. 

Ash: Don't worry Zelda. He'll be okay. Zelda: I hope so, Ash. Ganon: I like him better this way. 

Zelda smacks him in the head. 

Ganon: Ouchie. Ax: Is there any of that soup left? 

They all look at him like he's deranged, when Marco comes out. 

Trevelyan: Hey Marco! 'Sup man? Zelda: Shut up you gansta wannabe. Trevelyan: Word up, Zel. Don't be getting all like the man on me. 

Zelda hits him on the head. 

Trevelyan: Ouchie. Zelda~to Marco~: Did you get the cure? You better have or I'll kill you!! Marco: He'll kill me if I do, She'll kill me if I don't. There's no justice in this world. Ash: So did you? Marco: Nope. He hung up on me. But I have an idea. Ash, Trevelyan, Zelda, & Ganon: Groannn!!!!!!!!! 

Marco hurried off to the Super America. He came back a few minutes later. 

Marco: Two bottels of hot sauce. He'll have to wake up once he tastes this! 

Meanwhile (again)....... Link had spent the last hour watching the horrible toutres of the after-life.... 

Link~yawning~: So when was I supposed to go insane? Dark Link: %$@#&^!!!! Phantom Ganon: Don't worry, DL. He hasn't seen the worst of it yet. When he does, he'll be at our mercy. Link: Sure, whatever. 

They walk into a creepy-looking castle and enter a throne room. 

Link: So this would be the leader, huh. Why is the throne turned around? Dark Link: Hehehe! My master, I have brought you the new one. Misterous King: Did you break him? Phantom Ganon: N..n...no my master. Misterous King: WHAT!! Oh well. When I finish my song, he will be a psycopathic killer. 

suddenly the throne turns around to reveal the identity of the horrible underworld king as...... 

Link: BARNEY!!! You crashed our bus. That is not cool, dude Barney: Yes, I crashed your bus. I have hated you all since the beginning. Ever since you all wouldn't bring me on the trip with you. You stabbed me! ~starts to cry~ You all are so mean! Link: Well maybe people would like you if you didn't sing so much...... Barney: DON'T DISS THE SONG! DON'T EVER DISS THE SONG! THE SONG IS SACRED! THE SONG IS ALL POWERFUL! TO INSULT THE SONG IS DEATH! NOW YOU MUST SUFFER HORRIBLE PAIN! Link: Like I wasn't going to anyway. Barney: Shaddup. Once I finish my song, you will be one of my people. You will be one of......The Barney Fans! Link: NOOOOOOOO!!!!! 

Barney begins to sing..... 

Link: AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! 

Dark Link and Phantom Ganon join in as back-up. 

Link: MAKE IT STOP!!!!!!! Barney: I love you, you love me, were a happy family........ Link: HELP ME!!!!!! Barney: With a great big hug, and a kiss from me to you...... Link: NOT THE KISS!!!!! Barney: Won't you say you love me.... 

Barney stops singing when a bright light surrounds Link and carries him into the air. 

Misterous Voice: YOU HAVE FAILED, MY SERVENT. Barney: No my master! Give me another chance! Misterous Voice: YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE. YOU FAILED. NOW YOU WILL PAY WITH YOUR LIFE. Barney: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! 

Suddenly Barney drops dead. 

Link: I don't think I want to know what that was, but I think that wasn't the last time I'm going to meet it...... 

Back In The Real World..... Link suddenly wakes up, then draws his sword and begins chasing Marco around trying to run him through. 

Marco: Link....buddy....It was just a joke! Link: I'll show you a joke! 

They're inturrped (fortunately) by James Bond. 

James: Hey, everybody! The bus is fixed! We can leave this hellhole...I mean, wonderful truck stop. 

All: Hurray! 

Everyone got on the bus. 

James Bond: Hey! Where are Rachel, Tobias, Misty, Brock, and Jake? 

Suddenly the five ran aboard the bus. 

Tobias: Hey, you guys! Check out what we bought! 

He reaches in the bag and pulls out a small figure of a baseball player wearing a Twins uniform and an insane grin. It's head bobbed back and forth wildly. 

Marco: Hey! It's one of those dashboard thingies! 

So the gang drove off in the now-fixed bus in search of adventure. But with their luck, it'll be distarous. But it's sure to be exciting! So tune in for the next installment of The Road Trip! 


End file.
